Relations
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Among the many relations a certain Transfigurations Mistress has had throughout the course of her life, there are ten peculiar ones that currently come to mind.
1. Riddle

A/N: This little story (one of 10) is part of _The Bickering Kingdom_ 's 10-Pairing Challenge! I have been given ten pairings centered around one character. Explanations for this slightly OOC exchange will be at the bottom of the story. Warning: I do not own HP and none of the pieces in this section are beta'd. Enjoy!

…

The only reason she had wandered over to here was to prove her independence, her maturity. To prove to her mother that not only could she take care of herself, but she could also handle the trivialities of the infamous Knockturn Alley.

"Fat load of good this idea was." Minerva muttered, mentally berating herself as she looked around. Quite honestly, she would never be this reckless normally. In fact, it was really only because her mum had been so frustratingly annoying today. It's just not fair that she always—

"Care for some goodies, dearie?" A hand reached out to grab Minerva and offer her something that the second year knew she would have no interest in.

"No, thank you!" Came the response accented in fear. The elderly woman harshly laughed, almost like an eerie cackle, and that's when Minerva realized she had been wandering without thinking. That she didn't recognize her surroundings and she was far more intimidated by the situation than she originally perceived. Suddenly, she felt other people walking towards them, more laughter echoing off of the nearby shops.

"Are you lost, lamb?" A patronizing voice asked.

"Turn down the wrong alley?"

For once in her life, Minerva McGonagall felt more fear than anger.

And so, she did the one thing many thirteen-year old children excel at: she ran. She chose a random direction and sprinted. She kept an eye on her surroundings, a hand on her wand, and she raced through bleak surroundings to hopefully find an exit.

And she really had been doing a great job of running.

That is until her robes decided it was time to trip and fall painfully onto the dingy floor. It was at this, she let out a curse.

"And what do we have here?" A bored tone drawled, and where there was once pain was now replaced by goose bumps. She tensed for a brief moment, wondering (as all thirteen year olds do at some point) if she was about to die, or if this stranger was merely going to seriously maim or injure her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, it was apparent death would not be arriving anytime soon. She looked up from the ground and was taken aback by the handsome features of the recognizable figure standing above her in a cold manner. He was holding a wooden box, one that was elegantly carved and rather eye-catching, and stood waiting for a response.

"You're Tom Riddle." She said before she could stop herself, something she confirmed when she noted the Borgin and Burkes above his head.

Although Tom Riddle was a graduate of Hogwarts for a few years now, his name (and current job for that matter) was still whispered around the school. She hadn't really expected to find him here, nor had she really expected to find herself in this situation, but here they were nonetheless.

He merely raised a coiffed eyebrow at this, his charming features forming a polite smile. And suddenly Minerva felt a sort of swooning emotion she never had experience before.

"Indeed I am. And, who are you?" He asked after another moment of silence.

"Minerva McGonagall." Typically she wouldn't be so foolish as to divulge such information mindlessly, but he had a way about him that created a charming, trustworthy persona. A brief spark of recognition passed in his eyes, and soon he placed the box down to offer Minerva a pale hand.

Yet upon as he began to place the box down, a strange whirring noise sounded from inside it. They both abruptly turned to the noise, Minerva realized how close she was to the box. She moved less than a meter away and the object inside the box began to quiet down, but it still wasn't silent.

"Strange," She heard a brief murmur from Tom and was fixated by the box. It seemed to be emanating a hypnotic aura of power. She couldn't help but feel drawn to it from the moment she saw it, and that magnetic pull only grew as she continued to look at it.

"Minerva?" It was a bold move to use her first name, but she hadn't responded to him saying "Miss McGonagall". She glanced up from the box and briefly saw an emotion flit across his face, however, said emotion coldly fled before she could identify it.

He held out his hand again, and this time she accepted it. Although her eyes darted back to the box for once brief moment, she restrained herself from openly staring at it.

"I hate to ask, but do you know how to get to Diagon Alley from here?" The whirring still occurred in the background, but she forced herself to not be so openly curious as she might have been in the past. She may feel strange about meeting Tom Riddle, but that was no reason to lose her head in the middle of Knockturn Alley.

Upon receiving instructions on how to get back, Minerva paused a brief moment

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Miss McGonagall."

Professor Dumbledore wouldn't approve in the slightest of this exchange.

"Indeed, Mr. Riddle."

It was such a simple, brief exchange that left her feeling bewildered and strange. But it wasn't a bad strange.

"Please do remain in contact."

They weren't going to even look at the strange box at this point, both content for their respective reasons to stay silent on the matter.

"I will indeed."

As she hastened from the shop, Tom Riddle grabbed the box and a hungry look of greed flickered across his face as he watched her leave his sight.

Nobody had been able to make this particular box react in such a fashion before, and it was indeed a sign of great power.

Minerva McGonagall was indeed a curious individual, and he looked forward to his acquaintanceship with her deepening into something more.

…

The next time they met was by pure accident.

( _At least on her part_ )

However, it was followed up by a series of letters filled with reinvigorated interest _on both of their parts_.

…

The next time they met was planned and calculated to nth degree. She couldn't help but smile at his less than charming greeting as they met up to discuss the Muggle's World War relating to the tensions of their own world. Both topics were something neither of them could escape, but, similarly, both of them were pleased to find someone who could calmly discuss the matter.

…

Their first proper meeting ended with faint smiles and a wave goodbye.

This one ended in a kiss.

…

"Did you enjoy your summer, Minerva?"

"Indeed I did, Professor Dumbledore."

"Care to elaborate?" A hesitant blush bloomed on the normally stoic face.

"No, sir." For once a response that would have had a hint of sass was perhaps a bit… timid.

…

"My condolences for Hepzibah's passing."

He allowed her to hug him, and fought the urge to roll his eyes at her seemingly pathetic sentiments.

"Indeed."

…

"What did you think of that artifact?"

"Tom-"

"Don't call me that, Minerva." Came the sharp hiss. She stopped herself briefly for a moment, slightly angered by his response and rather hurt by his growing coldness.

And then she melted into a smooth, charming kiss and all was forgiven.

( _But only for a moment_ )

…

"You seem different." Her comment had slid into the silence, but he wasn't even acknowledging her presence by this point.

…

She sat at her desk for rather a long time before grabbing the quill and penning a letter.

This wasn't a sappy "Dear Tom" letter – she detested the very concept – but rather a meaningful inquiry.

She wasn't truly concerned in the slightest. She hadn't become attached to the man after all nor she did allow him to truly take her heart.

"Damn that man," She muttered frustratingly before tossing her letter into the trash.

…

The sun seemed to glare disapprovingly at the young woman as she walked down

She really hadn't meant to wander back into such dangerous territory again, but it was inevitable: she needed to know the truth.

However, even as she walked up to the dreary shop, she already knew the answer.

"You're gone, aren't you, Tom?"

He had been gone for years.

…

 _A/N: Explanation time!_

As you may have guessed, this chapter's pairing was Riddle and Minerva.

Now that there has been a legitimate established timeline of Voldemort's life in the 40s/50s, I realized I'd have to tweak some of what's canon to make this challenge work. For example, as stated in the HP Wikia page of the First Wizarding War, during the 50s-70s, Riddle is known as Lord Voldemort. Yet if he already took the name of Lord Voldemort by that point, how likely would it be that Minerva McGonagall would even tolerate the guy? So, in this version, Lord Voldemort only becomes his official name once he leaves B&B for Albania. Also, just because I know some people probably find the age difference to be disconcerting, he still graduated before Minerva but he is slightly younger than canon.

I also know it probably felt rushed reading the story. That's merely because… I'm a doctor, not a romance writer (Kidding about the doctor part). Nonetheless, I did want to take a shot at writing some form of romance, hence this challenge.

I do hope you've enjoyed this little piece. There's 9 more pairings left, some that may be familiar, some that may be quite foreign. Have a nice day, and see you later!


	2. Druella

_A/N:_ This is the next part of the Ten Pairings Challenge, and for this next part, the pairing is not so much romantic but platonic. _Italics are thoughts_ and I'm sure you'll be able to guess the pairing quite quickly. Enjoy!

…

When the young redhead walked into the classroom, Minerva turned in surprise but withheld any comment.

The pale, beautiful teenage witch stood regally yet reserved before Minerva.

"I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that you tutor for Transfigurations?"

"When he is too busy to do so himself, yes."

Minerva had always seen Druella Rosier as someone who was proud, and perhaps a little vain. However, she also didn't really see any point in paying close attention to the fact that a Pureblood was requesting help from someone of a lower class.

"And what is it you seek from me?"

Well, perhaps she didn't see any point in being terribly patronizing. However, she certainly didn't mind milking the situation a little. This Druella clearly caught, judging by the slight frown formed at Minerva's question.

And so Minerva waited, until the slight frown turned into a look that conveyed the thought _"I can't believe you're going to make me say this, you already know what it is that I ask"_.

…

Three hours later and they were in the library quietly exchanging notes and answering any of Druella's questions.

…

Three weeks later and Minerva managed to crack a smile from the young lady.

…

One month after the time she smiled and Druella managed to walk into the Great Hall with Minerva as they chattered away like the best of friends.

…

Six days after that and Druella was beginning to begrudgingly defend a first year Gryffindor, if only because he had Minerva's sass.

…

In less than a day after that moment, Minerva was defending a haughty pureblood because said pureblood was one of Druella's trusted friends.

…

And when Minerva was standing in the Great Hall for the last time in a very long time, a beautiful redhead quietly snuck up behind her one last time.

"I must admit," Druella started out, pleased to notice Minerva slightly jump, "That I truly am glad you weren't a hopeless tutor." She smirked playfully, as this was her way of saying thanks.

And in return, instead of a wisecrack or snarky comment, she instead received a fiercely strong hug.

…


	3. Cygnus

_A/N:_ In this instance, it will be another (sort of) platonic pairing because even if I have to tweak Canon/the characters here and there, I don't wish to mess around too much.

…

When she had first met Cygnus Black (Cygnus Black the Third, mind you), she had been struck by two prominent characteristics:

Never before had she seen someone who resembled a swan so much as Cygnus.

Never before had she met such a subtle, and yet _competitive_ , perfectionist.

It was rather infuriating in the beginning, to fake a smile for Druella's sake. She rather detested Cygnus, yet those two first thoughts about the boy were not enough to act untolerating.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to care much about her either.

This certainly wasn't one of her more pleasant friendships acquaintanceships. However, for Druella's sake, it would suffice.

Possibly.

Maybe.

 _Hopefully_.

She couldn't guarantee anything, after all, if he made some sort of wisecrack about the "trivialities of Transfigurations". Nobody could get away with insulting her craft.

…

 _A/N:_ It's certainly shorter than normal, but I think it what I have imagined for their relationship.


	4. Malfoy

A/N: I was trying to work on a plausible way for this particular pairing to work, however, nothing was coming to mind so I created this little AU drabble.

…

He was a broken man, one who had lost not only his wife but also his son. Surrounded by stolen riches and tainted prestige Lucius Malfoy weeps while the world coldly watched on.

And instead of laughing at this poetic justice that had befallen the Malfoy name, she was reminded of a life she had once lost herself. She remembered a love that was never meant to be and she remembered a time plagued with misery.

So she refused to sneer at the misfortune or cackle at the complete role reversal that Lucius Malfoy was ensnared in.

She had decided instead to hold out a hand of support.

…


	5. Dumbledore

_A/N:_ This next pairing actually cracks me up (in a very good way). Enjoy!

…

She slipped inside the quiet room, pleased to be the only one other than him. It had been a while since Minerva had been anywhere near this part of Scotland, but she had needed to see him again.

She silently walked up to the bar while his back was turned and he still knew someone had walked in.

"Well what do you want?" Came the gruff, impatient response. When no order was made, no drink was called for, he turned and took a step back when he realized who it was.

"Did my brother send you here after all of these years, _Minerva_?" Came the harsh question. Her smile faded slightly at that remark.

"I'll have you know that Albus does not control my actions or my relationships, Aberforth." He laughed at this, but it was a cold laugh of bitterness.

"Yes, you've always been quite the independent woman, Minerva. So why did you decide to come back?"

She wasn't really sure herself. Aberforth, for she could never call him Ab, had been a wonderful person to talk to during her school years. Beneath that gruff exterior laid another gruff interior, but underneath that interior laid the heart of someone she knew cares far more about the world than he would let on.

And while they certainly couldn't have what was in the past, far too many harsh words for either of them to become terribly close again, she wanted to just try for something more than nothing.

When she glanced towards his eyes again, she knew he understood.

"Want your usual, Minerva?" But he was already making the drink before she nodded yes.

"The usual will be just fine, Aberfoth."

They continued on in silence.

…

A/N: I was very close to attempting fluff with this piece before I found myself writing the above. As you may have noticed, Minerva is slowly getting older and older. This will continue as we get closer and closer to the end of this challenge.


	6. Bellatrix

A/N: This will probably be one of the darker moments, if not the darkest, in this little one shot/drabbles series. You have been warned.

…

"Minerva," A voice sang quietly into the room. Blood trickled down the woman in question, dripping onto the ground ever so delicately. Yet, other than the sound of life slowly being drained away there was no response.

" _Minerva_ , don't be difficult." Bellatrix Lestrange's voice whispered in Minerva's ears and she shuddered at the unwanted intimacy.

She had been facing this interrogation for an unknown amount of time, yet the hours were lost to her. Minutes sank into elongated moments of pure pain and rarer seconds of beautiful, breathtaking peace.

"Minerva, you wouldn't want to anger me." However, the Transfigurations Mistress had already steeled herself for Bellatrix's favorite form of torture and had already accepted her fate.

She was not prepared for the tongue that slid across her bloodied backside. Nor she was steeled against the hands that roamed across her restrained body. A gasp escaped the poor woman as she desperately tried to control her reactions to these actions.

"You certainly are quite the little treasure. Though a pity about the _blood._ " It was the last thing Bellatrix whispered into Minerva's ear before she began her usual method of torture and the moans of pleasure turned into whimpers of pain that would evolve into hoarse screams.

The worse of it all was that Bellatrix knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

…


	7. Mister Weasley

A/N: After that last one, I'm pleased to say that this one is a lot lighter and there's no torture, I promise!

…

She was really going to have to be better about this whole situation. It was rather endearing, but if Mr. Weasley wanted to have any self-respect in his later years, he was going to have to stop sending these… letters.

It was the fourth anonymous love letter she had received this year from the boy. And, while these letters were harmless enough, it was the principle of the matter.

"Mr. Weasley, please stay behind." She had called out one day, right after she had issued the class's dismissal. The twelve-year old in question froze in his seat, before slowly putting his class materials away as his classmates fled the classroom.

By the time he approached her desk, she inwardly sighed at the fact that his ears were as red as the Weasley's infamous hair.

"Mr. Weasley— _Percy_ ," She began once she knew any and all possible eavesdroppers were out of sight. She paused for a brief moment, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked after politely waiting a moment or two.

"Well, Mr. Weasley…"

…

Ten awkward minutes later and she had dismissed the poor boy, slightly regretting the fact that she was the cause of his crestfallen and mortified expression.

However, it really was necessary that he understood it was not right for him to have a "crush" on her.

…

When she saw the redhead tearing up over dinner, she was inclined to believe that she perhaps went a little overboard in dismissing the matter.

…

A/N: Minerva has asked me to mention that she is a Transfigurations Mistress, not a school counselor. Also, I've forgotten to mention this in the last few oneshots, but I still don't own Harry Potter.


	8. Nymphadora

A/N: Now, this is a pairing I was a little shocked to receive, however, cracks me up in a good way. Also, this is the one oneshot of this collection that is first person oriented (something to spice up the writing a bit and to challenge myself further). Enjoy!

…

He approached me uneasily, knowing that I wasn't in any sort of mood where he could placate me.

"Nym—Tonks," He began to speak and I could barely restrain myself from rolling my eyes. We were past this point already.

The mutterings and chattering of the Order of Phoenix post-meeting still continued on from inside the other room. There was more of a full house tonight, and _he_ was blocking my path from getting to my real priorities.

"Look, can we not have this conversation right now?" He was getting frustrated, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. "I understand you think I'm avoiding you, and you're right. Now, can we move past this, Remus?"

I like Remus, I really do.

And maybe we could have had something.

That is, we could have had something if he hadn't been such an idiot for such a damn long time. He paused at this comment, and I took advantage this to push him to the side and walk into the room where my real priority was still sitting down.

"Are you quite alright?" As regal and sharp as ever, Professor McGonagall didn't miss a thing. She merely arched an eyebrow and slowly stood up to her proper, impressive height.

"I believe it is I who should be asking you that question."

"I'm not the one who decided to take four Stunners to the chest only three weeks ago and should still be recovering." I whispered in turn, playing a dirty trick I knew would get her to stop being so inquisitive.

"Yes, well," She hesitated, unable to formulate some sort of witty response to my statement. I then remembered that for all of her typical, wonderful grandeur she did seem to be struggling tonight and real concern began to grow for the woman as a silence fell over us.

"Minerva, are you sure you are quite alright?" Molly asked, making her presence known.

"Quite alright, Molly, I merely-" Began the quick response, but I wasn't in the mood to watch my regal Lioness quietly struggle anymore tonight.

"Minerva was merely confirming that I would help her get back safely to the castle."

"Would you two rather stay here tonight? I'm sure we have the space for it."

"No, thank you, Molly. It may be the summer time, but I should head back to the castle." It wasn't really necessary for her to be at the castle again, but I knew that neither me nor Minerva wanted to spend a night here if we could help it.

"Well, alright." Molly was hesitant to let us leave like that, but then Mad Eye pulled her into his conversation about the Burrow's safety and she was unable speaking to us.

"Tonks," He decided to make a reappearance again and I turned in irritation. "We need to talk."

"Fine. We'll talk later. Right now, I've been put in charge of Professor McGonagall's safe arrival back to the castle. And, no, you can't come with us."

"Really, Tonks, I'm sure I can make it back to Hogwarts in one piece." Came the dry comment from Minerva. Both Tonks and Remus ignored her.

"Alright. We'll talk later." He said, not pleased at all with how our interaction went, but I was also not pleased to be in his presence.

Fortunately, I now had a reason to actually get the hell out of tonight's meeting, and I wasn't about to let it slip away.

"You ready to leave, Professor?" She fixed a stare at me as I looped my arm around hers.

…

"You know that canes are actually useful, right?" It was nice and cool outside. However, I couldn't quite enjoy the scenery or the temperature because I had to support Professor Stubborn.

"Yes, well, it never seemed to help. Besides, Peeves took it weeks ago."

"And I'm sure you really regretted letting that happen."

"Sarcasm is not appreciated currently, Miss Tonks."

"Back to 'Miss' are we?"

"If you wish to behave to like a school girl, I will refer to you as I did in your years at Hogwarts."

"And if you wish to be kept in the Hospital Wing for another week, I will inform Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore of your latest struggles in regards to walking by yourself." I focused on the path ahead, using it to ignore the fact that Minerva's clearly glaring at my own obstinacy.

"Fine."

At this I really did have to laugh. I truly do enjoy helping Minerva in moments like these, and I really love that I am allowed to be the formidable witch's friend.

…

Was this good? Debatable. Was it still fun to write? Definitely.


	9. Alastor

A/N: It took me a little bit to get to this point. As (almost) always, there was no beta reader for this. Be warned that this drabble you are reading is totally and utterly complete crack. Please enjoy!

…

When Minerva walked into the Orders unofficial holiday party, she hadn't quite been expecting the sight she was greeted with.

Oh yes, a loss of decorum is almost always a guarantee at any sort of Yuletide festival.

However, to see some of her old students – _Oh, god, what exactly is Black trying to attempt with that chair?_

She was almost so distracted she had barely noticed the fact that someone was standing behind her. When said person tried to drunkenly wrap an arm around her hip that is when she believed that enough was enough.

Turning around to see Alastor Moody swing into view, trying to steal a kiss from her of all things, was a life scarring image she never, _ever_ wanted to envision again.

And when she told Albus later of the shocking behaviors she witnessed, he merely chuckled and said.

"It seems, my dear, that you need to work on maintaining constant vigilance."

….

A/N: Like I said, total and utter crackfic xD. And, as you may have guessed, the (one sided) pairing for this drabble was MM/AM. Can take place before 1981 or after 1994, it's totally your choice.\


	10. Eileen

A/N: This is it. The last pairing of the drabble. I've actually been looking forward to writing this one for a little while. Enjoy!

….

The sky was dreary and grey, with clouds strewn to hide the playful cerulean sky from the somber atmosphere. A cloaked figure was sitting calmly in the grass.

Minerva McGonagall didn't care for trivial sentimentalities, or foolish wistful, _wasteful_ thoughts of possibilities.

However, she was becoming old. She was nearing the end of her life span and more regrets flowed through her veins than she cared to count.

So many lives lost. So many youthful spirits laid to waste over the span of few decades because of an idiotic power struggle.

And though she never gave into admitting sentimentality into her life, she refused to ignore the dreadful lost of such beautiful potential. Precious lives had been twisted, good nature had been distorted into a dazed paranoia.

And so many died before it was their time.

And, although Minerva McGonagall never cared for Eileen Prince as much as she should have, Minerva had grown to care for Eileen's son. Before the second war against Voldemort occurred, the Transfigurations Mistress began to admit she had felt a sense of compassion towards the sullen man.

When the truth came out after the Battle, a new wave of guilt came crashing down.

That's when the visits began. She had only visited Severus's grave in the beginning, but soon she had investigated the possibility of visiting Eileen's.

Eileen had always struck her as a very unhappy person, even in her school years. Regardless of the hidden academic potential the woman may have had, she had never felt inclined to truly show it. The only time Minerva had witnessed some semblance of happiness was when Miss Prince had been selected as Captain of the Gobstones team.

It really hadn't seemed to Minerva to be that spectacular of an accomplishment, however, Miss Prince had been beaming with pride when it was announced.

That's the Eileen that Minerva chooses to reflect upon whenever she visits the woman's final resting place. In a different time, perhaps even a different life, that's the Eileen that Minerva may have been willing to call a friend.

…

A/N: Thank you for coming along on this little journey! I'm pleased to say that this is the first challenge I've taken in a very long time, and it feels good to have attempted another one. Have a pleasant day, and I hope you have enjoyed this little collection.


End file.
